


Building Memories

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec relives a childhood memory while watching Madzie with Magnus.





	Building Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 3 prompt: Blanket

“Oh no you don’t!” Alec says, shooting a pointed glare in Madzie’s direction. The young warlock freezes at being caught and drops her hand to her side with lightning speed. 

Alec shakes his head. “Don’t act like I didn’t see that,” he says. “Come on, I thought you were up for a little challenge?” 

“I  _ am _ ,” Madzie says, looking down at the sheet that just fell at her feet, refusing to stick where she wants to put it. “But why would you want to do something the hard way when I could make it so much easier?” 

“Because,” Alec says. “Half the fun of making a fort is  _ building _ the fort. If you just-” he waves his hands around in front of him as he speaks. “Make it  _ happen _ , where’s the fun in that?”

Madzie laughs at his hand motions. “You look like Magnus when you do that,” she giggles. 

Magnus, who is just now emerging from the bedroom with more blankets, looks over at Madzie in shock. “I do  _ not _ look like that when I use my magic,” he insists indignantly. 

“You sorta do,” Madzie giggles again, and Alec smirks as he takes the blankets and places them onto the floor.

“Okay, now grab that cushion and prop it up over here-” Alec says, pointing at one of the sofa cushions. 

“What about here instead?” Madzie asks, stacking it on top of one already in place for a little added height. 

“Or there! Wherever you want.” Alec spent enough time as a kid making forts with Izzy and Jace in their rooms at the Institute to know better than to argue. 

Despite the fact that two out of the three of them could whip up a castle-style fort in the blink of an eye, they spend the better part of the next hour constructing one around tables and with stacks of cushions, throwing pillows and getting tangled in sheets and learning to laugh when half the structure comes crashing down around them. 

When it’s all said and done it isn’t the prettiest thing in the world, but Madzie is beaming as she puts the final pillow into place underneath for them to sleep in for the night. 

“What do you think?” She asks, looking up at Alec and Magnus expectantly. 

“I think that’s an amazing first blanket fort,” Magnus says. 

“It looks like a pro made it!” Alec confirms. 

“Can we build another one tomorrow?” Madzie asks eagerly. 

“We can just keep this one up tomorrow, too,” Alec points out. 

“Well, yeah. But I want to make  _ another _ one!” Madzie insists. 

Magnus laughs. “You’ve created a monster,” he says to Alec.   
  
Alec, however, is already nodding to Madzie, thrilled that she seems to enjoy one of his favorite childhood activities as much as he had. “We can  _ definitely _ make another one tomorrow. Because let me let you in on a little secret,” he says, kneeling down next to her with a conservatory whisper. “Tearing it down is even  _ more _ fun than building it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
